Gregg the Grim Reaper (Character)
Gregg the Grim Reaper is a Grim Reaper that is comically short and has a squeaky voice. He told Conker about squirrel tails, the lives system of Bad Fur Day. He seems to have a hatred of cats and undead. He stars his own game called Greg the Grim Reaper, ''and is one of the main characters in ''Conker's Last Bad Day. Conker's Last Bad Day In the tale of Conker's Last Bad Day, Gregg's role is extended greatly rather than just being there for the "lives system", which is completely removed, and is instead a main playable characters. At the start of the story, when Hoodlums plans to take over the world, he and K.O. the Kat boot Gregg out of the Underworld and immediately imprisoned in the highest tower along with Conker, as if the lives system were not able to work, then Conker would stay dead. Much to Gregg's dismay, he has no choice but to cooperate with the former king in order to plan escape and get his position in the Underworld back. Throughout the game however, his life and backstory are revealed, along with the real reason he hates cats. It turns out that Gregg died at a young age(most likely 10-11 years), but ended up being given the job of a Grim Reaper. His gameplay seems to revolve around platforming like the others, but hack-and-slash as well. Personality Gregg is highly vulgar and easily irritated, taking no hesitation to insult others. This is fueled mostly by his short height, hatred of cats, and stressful job. Underneath this however, he is somewhat childish and actually does care about others. Mainly in Conker's Last Bad Day where Gregg's scythe is knocked away, leaving him defenseless and actually afraid, or near the ending. Character Relations Conker the Squirrel Originally, Gregg had helped Conker only twice, and generally saw the squirrel as a nuisance. But throughout Conker's Last Bad Day ''where they are forced to team up, they start to tolerate each other more than the others, and both begin showing pity for the other on what happened. Near the ending, Gregg discourages Conker from attempting suicide, saying that his role in life isn't fulfilled yet and it's not worth throwing away. Rodent While both were major main characters ''Conker's Last Bad Day, these two did not talk to each other very much. Upon first meeting, Gregg openly mocks Rodent's voice and posture, intended to be ironic/hypocritical. Berri Prior to the game's main events, Gregg was quite fed up with Berri's attitude and very willing to just throw her back to the overworld just so he did not have to put up with her. Oddly enough, his wish was partly granted when Hoodlums and K.O. the Kat invaded, where Berri's soul was taken away along with her body. K.O. the Kat Being a cat, Gregg instantly despised K.O., and his hatred grew throughout Conker's Last Bad Day due to him being a source for a majority of the chaos going around. At one point however, Gregg shows to also be scared of K.O. when his scythe is taken away by the giant cat.Category:Characters